A Prize not Won
by Paoshirou Hozomi
Summary: PNAU at first. Jack learned that the only way to get through High School is to be strong, even if it might be in the wrong way. But when Senior year starts and he sees the Junior, Hiccup, in a new light, things get more complicated. But maybe that's not a bad thing. Jack begins rediscovering the guy he really is and decides what kind of person he wants to be.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, I'm not American so School life here may not be accurate and would be loosely based on the things I watched in the movies, so just bear with me. If there's anyone who could coach me please PM or review about tips and suggestions. It would be much appreciated.**

**A PRIZE NOT WON**

_**Some Prizes are won, but Rewards are earned**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Prologue**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

In Burgess Local Highschool, the first thing Jackson Overland learned when he started his freshmen year was that High school is about survivable. There was the strong and the weak, and the only way you'd get the better end of the bargain is if you come out strong. Sometimes, you have to forget who you are to make it through.

Jack learned this the hard way.

The first week, he observed the smarter kids being picked on, bookworms being tripped over while carrying piles of books in the hallways, and those with inferior-complex come and go as they transferred schools the following days.

By the start of the winter break, he was almost killed when some bullies thought it might be funny to throw his backpack across a lake that's been frozen over. When he ran to retrieve it, he fell into a thin layer of ice. He'll never forget the darkness and cold of it all, or the bully leading the group.

Peter "Pitch" Black.

By some miracle, his foster father's old friend, Manny Moone, happened to pass by with his black Labrador Nightlight. The Dog dove him, and he was saved. It took five steaming cups of Nicholas's eggnog to get Jackson to stop shivering, though. The week after, it was heard that the bullies were found out and got suspended, Peter expelled since he threw the bag. Jack never saw him since. Which suited him fine.

But he learned his lesson. If you want to be strong, then don't show weakness. But some lessons learned are not the best kinds.

Jackson turned to a white-haired punk when spring came and classes were back. He hung out with the other punks and lost touch with his best friends, Jamie Bennette and E. Aster Bunnymund. The two tried talking some sense into him, Aster even tried to knock some sense into him, but after he and his new crew locked them in the cafeteria's freezing food storage, they took a hint. It was mostly this other kid's idea, Dax D. Ranger. They call him by his middle initial, Daggur. Or called, in any case. After that incident, his father Oswald shipped him off to military school. The worst Jackson got out of it was detention. That wasn't new. With Pitch and Daggur gone, Jackson led the punks, now known as The Frostbites. The kids in school called him Jack Frost, because he seemed cold-hearted the way he treated the newer kids.

But if they only knew, he wasn't always like that.

**A/N: Not much, I know. Hiccup didn't even show up. But this was just to get the centerpoint out. If that. This is the first au! I'm making that isn't loosely based on anything. So it's really an idea of mine. That being said, don't expect consecutive chapters.**


	2. A New First Day

**A/N: Okay. This will only be updated every now and then whenever I get ideas. Plus, I'm still on my Disney!au's not to mention drafting ideas for CATCHING FROSTBITE**

**A PRIZE NOT WON**

_**Some Prizes are won, but Rewards are earned**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A New First Day**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

[Time Skip. Jack's senior year]

"So let's have an understanding, all right kid? The next time I take your lunch, and you know there will be a next time, I'd like a sandwich with more meat, leave the vegetable. Got it?"

A freshman nodded vigorously, trying not to cry. It was his first day, and he was already cornered by the rumored _Jack Frost. _The punk shoved him hard against his locker and the newby dashed off. He hoped he wouldn't have to run into him anytime soon today.

Snoutlout grabbed the paperbag and pulled out the sandwich. "Ugh, really, a tomato and lettuce sandwich..." he complained. "is it too hard to make a simple ham sandwich?"

"Maybe with a brain like yours, it is." Tuffnut snickered.

His twin sister, Ruffnut snorted. "Look who's talkin'."

Jack ran a hand through his white locks. He was wearing the usual blue tank top and loosely hung jeans with a chain attached to one side. What the chain was for, he had no idea. It was just a fashion statement for punks. "Yo Snot," he called the brunette. "when's your cousin gettin' here?"

Snoutlout's cousin, Henry "Hiccup" Haddock, was in a year before Jack's. Since he first transferred here from Berk Academy at his freshmen year, he's been The Frostbites (Jack's crew) favorite victim. They called him Hiccup, because when they first picked on him, the kid stuttered so much he ended up choking on his own saliva and broke into a fit of hiccups.

Even if they were cousins, the kid has yet to tell on Snoutlout to his Uncle Spitelout. So the kid had no backbone, always the first thing needed to fall under their prey. Always sketching, come on, what guy is so passionate about pencils and papers? He has one leg, the other was a prosthetic. But what was the real tip of the ice berg was the scrawny nerd was openly gay.

What can make a better prey?

"Ah, he'll be here soon." Snoutlout rolled his eyes. "want to wait at the entrance?"

Jack shrugged coolly. "Eh, sure, there's a vending machine nearby. We can lock him in there for the day." he said casually.

They made their way to the entrance, messing with other kids along the way. Making them trip, forcing them to drop their textbooks, banging them against the lockers. The other Frostbites hang back, picking off a freshmen and dragging him to the rest rooms. Just another day in High school. Seems like the usual way to start the first day.

Or so Jack thought.

Jack reached the vending machine. Some kid just put a dollar in. Jack pushed him away and pressed the buttons to choose a drink for his own, staring the kid down while he was at it. Intimidated, the guy scrambled away. He popped the can open.

That's when it happened. A brunette entered the building, backpack hung on one shoulder, a binder notebook and sketch pad under one arm. But instead of making him drop his books, instead of tripping him over, Jack could only stare.

_No freakin' way... _Jack blinked rapidly. _Haddock?! It can't be!_

Well, obviously, it was no one else in this entire school who had brown hair, green eyes, a gazillion freckles, a scrawny built and prosthetic foot. It wasn't exactly the general look. It was Hiccup... But not really Hiccup.

His locks resembled the same milky chocolate the punk used to sport, those things passing for eyes seemed to resemble emeralds instead that were only brought out by his complementing green long sleeved t-shirt he wore under a brown v-neck vest. And if anything, he looked better with his glasses having a smaller frame. The freckles that usually made him look stupid seemed more like stars forming constellations. Sure, he's still scrawny and kinda small. With a prosthetic, a person grew slower than he normally would. But... but... Damn, now with a lean figure, he looked sexy.

Too busy staring in wonder, Jack wasn't watching where he was going when a locker door was opened in front of him, hitting him square on the face, forcing the punk to fall back and landing his head hard on the floor, the soda from the can pouring down on him.

"J-J-Jack Frost!" The owner yelped. "Aw man I'm screwed... Outta here!"

Dazed, Jack sat up slowly, his hand reaching up to touch his head, immediately pulling back as he did, wincing in pain. "Ow..."

"Jackson Overland?" Those emeralds blinked down at him. "Hey? Are you okay?"

Jack blinked. He was still sort of out of it, but when the nerd that didn't look so much like one anymore bent down to his level and started wiping his face.

The punk scowled, grabbing the brunette's wrist. "Who are you callin' Jackson?" he sneered."do you fuckin' know who I am?"

The brunette looked unamused. "Awfully hard to forget the person who's been dunking my head in the toilet the last three years." he shrugged. "and unless you updated your birth certificate, well, I think you are a Jackson."

"Oh, you're asking for it, loser!" Jack gripped the front of Hiccup's shirt.

Hiccup snorted. "I'm not the one drench and sticky with cola," he shot back. "Now stop it, you might have a concussion."

Jack ignored him and tried for a punch. Amazingly, Hiccup dodged it and the punk found himself toppling over if Hiccup hadn't grabbed him in time and gently pushed him to the lockers to steady him.

"You're going to the Nurse," Hiccup said simply, dragging to the school clinic that wasn't too far off. "and I'm making sure of that."

Jack looked at him weirdly, wondering why the kid didn't cower and flee like he usually did. But for some strange reasons, he didn't think that was entirely bad.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

The Nurse didn't buy it that Jack was there because he really needed medications. He was probably playing hooky, using Hiccup as a scapegoat to make it look convincing. But just to make sure she won't get sued for not giving the proper services a school nurse should, he sent them off with an ice pack. Admittedly,Jack felt better with it. His head was throbbing a bit, guess it was more banged up than he realize, but he wasn't gonna say that aloud.

Hiccup acknowledged him one last time, before walking off to class. For a moment, Jack came to his senses that the kid should still fear him. He had to make sure the nerd remembered that. He was Jack Frost, after all.

"Hey glasses!"

Hiccup starts, turning back with blinking eyes. "Huh?"

"Don't think this changes anything," Jack jeered. "I'ma still gonna beat you up later."

Hiccup smirked, as if the threat was more like a indignant whine than anything else. "Sure you'll beat me up," he said.

Jack looks shock for a moment. "You don't think I can?" he glared.

"Whenever you were gonna beat me up, you never had to hold back." Hiccup gave him a knowing look. "But what's stopping you now?"

Jack was speechless. Hiccup left casually, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened at all.

**A/N: Yes. Hiccup's still an uke. Don't worry, it'll get interesting. **


	3. An Old Enemy

**A/N: This chapter is where you'll get the gist of one of the center conflicts. This is where the HiJack love story really begins. Please enjoy and leave reviews. Maybe even PM. Oh, and heads up, I'll also be posting a preview on my Sinbad!au. I thought since I won't be starting on most of these ideas anytime soon, I could at least give previews. So when I open my manage stories I'll be like **_**'Oh, I can't wait to start on this. Gotta finish the others fast.' **_**But man, stuck on a detour, Writer's block. Sucks.**

**A PRIZE NOT WON**

_**Some Prizes are won, but Rewards are earned**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**An Old Enemy**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jack was in his last period, homeroom, right now, still thinking about what just happened with that Haddock kid. Okay, maybe he wasn't really a _kid _anymore. The punk had to grudgingly admit it, it was puberty gone right. Hiccup may still be shorter than he was, but he wasn't a smallfry anymore.

He couldn't understand one thing though. On his freshmen year, Hiccup always cowered and avoided running into them as much as possible. At his sophomore year, he was mostly irritated whenever they picked on him. But there was still that fear in his eyes whenever Jack came close. Now...

Well, honestly, NOW, Jack didn't have a clue.

Jack finally snapped out of his thoughts when the bell rung loudly, signaling the end of classes for the day. The Frostbites waited on his side, giving Jack a look. The Punk raised a brow at them.

"What're you guys starin' at?"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Uh, you? You're more spacey than usual." she pointed out.

"Yeah, what up with that?" Ruffnut followed questioned. "you didn't join in when we were spitting paper wads behind Mr. _Kangaroomund_'s back. And what's with the ice bag?"

Before Jack could use the story the Nurse thought up, of him trying to play hooky, for an cover so he wouldn't have to go into details of the incident with Hiccup, said _Kangaroomund _called for Jack and was shooing the Frostbites out.

Snoutlout snorted. "What did you do this time?" he teased.

"I-I didn't do nothin' yet," Jack scowled, shoulder slouched. The Frostbites laughed, heading out. Jack grunted as he proceeded to the teacher's desk grudgingly. "What, damn it?"

The Teacher was looking through some papers, unfazed. "Watch your language, Mr. Overland." he said. "Just remember who can keep you here or throw you in detention."

"Sorry. What. Is. It. Mr. Kangaroomund?" Jack grunted at each word. Sure, he was used to detention. But it was too early, the year just started.

"It's Mr. _Bunny_mund to you," the teacher glared. "how you and my son, Aster, ever even became friends is a mystery, all right."

"We're not friends no more, so you can stop making an issue out of it." Jack sighed. "is that all?"

Mr. Bunnymund sighed. "No, it's not. Mr. Overland, how old are you now?"

"Huh?" Jack raised a brow. "Um, seventeen and a half. I'm eighteen this winter."

"And what year are you now?"

"Okay, what is this, a pop quiz?" Jack snorted. Mr. Bunnymund looked at him, waiting. "All right, all right, I'll freakin' play along. I'm in my Senior year, sir. You would know, I'm in your Physics IV class..."

Mr. Bunnymund snapped his fingers. "Exactly. So you better shape up this year, if you want to graduate and not just take summer class _then _graduate. Or worse, repeat a year." he shuddered the idea. Jack looked bored. "See, showpony, I know you still got a brain in that thick head o' yours. How else could you still manage a 'B' in the exams without putting much effort in it?"

Jack flinched. "Uhh, by cheating?"

Mr. Bunnymund narrowed his eyes, and Jack can read his mind. _I'm not buying that. _Jack swallowed. It's true, every exam period, he and his Frostbites are always forced to the corners of the rooms, every bag kept in the Front of the class, cellphones surrendered the whole time, pockets emptied, pencils or pen the only thing allowed to have aside from exam papers... And whenever the rest ask how he got a good grade, Jack either says he was lucky or claims he had ways on still being able to cheat. It won't do if they actually thought a punk was smart enough to get a good grade. Jack didn't get it. He knew most the answers, so why didn't he just purposely write down the wrong answer? But deep down he knew, he hated High School, and the idea of having to go through it for more than four years because he kept repeating was something he didn't fancy. Actually, he only took those damn summer class to build up this image.

"Let me cut straight to the point," Mr. Bunnymund dropped the question. "I know you're still weak in physics no matter what you do, probably even if you put in the works."

Jack shrugged. That's true, he hated physics. It didn't help that Mr. Bunnymund handled that class, either. In fact, it was the only summer class he really had to attend.

"And I really don't want to be the only reason you couldn't graduate along with the rest of the seniors," Mr. Bunnymund continued. "So here's the idea. I'm putting you up to Peer tutoring with Mr. Haddock."

Jack widened his eyes, letting that sink in. "What the f-he's not even a Senior!"

"He's smarter than all you seniors put together, actually." Mr. Bunnymund eyed him weirdly and confusedly. "that being said, he started taking advance classes. So by the time he's a Senior himself, his classes are a handful left. Physics IV is one of his advance classes. Didn't you see him earlier at third period? Then again, you were kinda daydreaming..."

Jack groaned. "You can't be serious..."

"Unlike you, Overland, I take things seriously." Mr. Bunnymund deadpanned. "and if you even try to weasle yourself out of this and skip these tutorings, well, I'll just have to tutor you myself then! At least if it's with Mr. Haddock, you can study at home or in some smoothie hang out you kids go to nowadays."

It didn't seem like this was Jack's year.

~o~

Jack trudged across the now empty hallways... Until he came across his Frostbites messing with a blond freshmen girl. A blond he was familiar with... _Oh, great..._

"Aww, did your oldew bwoder fowget about you?"

Sophie had little tears in her eyes as Ruffnut was pulling on her hair lightly. "J-Jamie... Jamie's just... finishing his library duty... he's... he's coming..."

"Then maybe we should wait with her, eh?" Snoutlout smirked. "then we can beat the shit out of Bennette bro, too and take his pocket money."

Before things can get more out of hand, Jack stepped in, looking nonchalant and trying to be subtle in getting Sophie out of this. "Yo guys, leave the Bennettes to me." he placed a hand over Sophie's hand. The girl flinched. "I got a score to settle with 'em."

Ruffnut raised a brow. "Why is it everytime you settle things with them, we can't stay and-" she trailed off.

"Cause I'm giving you the better idea. The smoothie place got a discount on their house special, heard a sophomore's planning to treat her buddies there." he shooed them away. "go and take advantage of her _treat._"

They read between the lines, and left the scene. Jack sighed and faced the blond.

"Gods, Sophie, you should be careful." he scowled. "what woulda happened if I hadn't showed up then?"

Sophie rubbed her eyes, sobbing.

"Aw man, don't tell me they already tried something on you." Jack grunted. "it would be tough getting back on them for you without it seeming suspicous."

Sophie sniffled. "It's not that, Jackson... I... Miss you coming over... Jamie does too, but he won't admit it." she sobbed. Jack flinched. "Why... why aren't you hanging around anymore?"

Jack dugged his fist into his pockets, looking away. "Where the damn is Jamie, anyway?" he grunted, changing the subject. "so irresponsible of that punk to leave you hanging on your first day of High school."

"Look who's calling who a punk."

Jack yelped, turning around and he sees Jamie.

Jamie walked closer, standing directly in front of Jack. "This isn't like you, Jack." he said.

"How do fuck do you know what I'm like?" Jack hissed.

"Because we damn grew up together, and you know it." Jamie scowled. "And I know I asked you this a long way before, but I'm asking again now. What happened to you?"

Jack didn't look at Jamie in the eyes as he spoke. "Shit happened." he muttered, walking off. "Better get home, you guys. Before anyone else pick on Sophie,"

"Right. Thanks for sticking up for her," Jamie deadpanned.

Jack grunted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

~o~

Jack made his way to his bike (motorcycle), and he mounted on it. He was about to ignition, when he looked to his left and saw a very familiar Night black car.

"Huh?" Jack squinted his eyes as he tried to recall. "but... isn't that...?" Suddenly, he heard voices that seemed like they were coming from the other side of the car. And it sounded like the voices were arguing.

"Henry, please, just let me explain."

Jack raised a brow. The voice sounded eloquent, fancy accented, but most of all, very... very familiar...

He could hear Hiccup making an exasperated growl. "Peter Black, you're gonna make me miss my bus!"

Jack widened his eyes and felt like he was punched right in the gut. _Pitch Black?!_

~o~

Henry grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against Peter's car. "Fine, fine." he conceded. "you got five minutes, then I'm calling my dad a minute longer."

"Henry, baby," Peter held on of the brunette's hand. "please just give me another chance, I'll make it up to you."

Henry face-palmed with his free hand. He stared at the skies exasperatedly, as if asking why someone up there hated him. "Do not call me _baby,_" he deadpanned. "for the last time, Peter, we were never a _thing. _And we'll never _be _a thing. Those times you want to call _dates_... Yeah, only you called it that,"

"You enjoyed them,"

Henry narrowed his eyes. "I was being polite." he said. "You're being too forceful, as always. Please. Just... Go back to Berk Academy, and leave me alone." he walked passed him, pulling his hand free away when Peter turned around quick and grabbed it again. "Peter, I'm getting angry." he glared at the ravenette.

"Please Henry," Peter begun slowly, but his voice was tight. He was losing his patience as well, "I only forced myself on you cause I want you to understand how much I love you."

Henry took his hand away, grabbing fistfuls of his hair in annoyance. "You nearly raped me!" he spat. "You can't love me if you can't even wait for m-"

Peter pulled him to a kiss. Henry retaliated quickly, kneeing the older boy at the groin and slapping him across the face. Peter looked furious, and for a second fear flashed before Henry's eyes. Before Peter could try anything again, however, he was pushed away and knocked to the ground.

"What the-?! Who-?" Peter blinked up, widening his eyes. A white-haired teen steps beside a gawking Hamish, and the said teen smirked as he threw an arm around the brunette. "Who the hell are you?!"

~o~

The white-haired punk laughed. "Jack Frost, but you probably know me as the kid you drowned in a frozen lake years ago." he smirked. "but news flash, I'm not that kind of kid no more, Pitch."

"Huh?" Hiccup blinked. "you guys know each other?"

Pitch gaped, before settling on a glare. "Jackson Overland? Really?" he scoffed. "well, I was right, you really would turn out to be a dick. I bet you make a mess anywhere you go?"

Jack's fist balled up, he dropped his arm from Hiccup's shoulder, and stepped over Peter, who stood up. They stared each other down. "Look who's talkin'... You know, I don't think I paid you back for what you did years ago yet." Jack sneered.

"Hah," Pitch snorted. "I bet you can't pay that much."

"I'll take that bet!" Jack pulled his arm back.

Pitch prepared to intercept.

Hiccup groaned. "Okay this has gone far enough," he grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him away. "Peter, get the hell out of here. You're the one making trouble, not him,"

Jack looked at Hiccup in some kind of wonder.

"You-" Pitch's face was in a hard scowl. "don't tell me you guys are going out... You could do so much better,"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "No, we're not dating. I'm just gonna be tutoring him this semester. And _better _doesn't mean _you_. So if you believe that, then go take a hike," he shot back. "It's more than five minutes."

"Ohh, ouch." Jack snickered. "you got burned,"

Hiccup smacked Jack's shoulder. "You. Shut up,"

Pitch grumbled, opening the door to his car. "This isn't over," he sneered, and glared at Jack. "you better keep your distance."

Jack grinned mockingly, putting his arm around Hiccup again, who looked at Jack with narrowed eyes. "Yeah? Who's gonna make me?" he taunted.

Pitch grumbled, slamming the door shut and driving out. When the car was out of sight, Hiccup made Jack drop his arm.

"Just so you know," he said matter-o-factly. "I'm not about to let you use me as a way to get back on him, so don't even think about it."

Hiccup walked off to catch his bus, leaving Jack grinning like a kid on Christmas day.

"Too late."

**A/N: No, there's no JackXJamie love thing or even JackXSophie love thing. By 'missing him' it really is just missing the times they were friends. Yes this is one of those '**_**Using you to get revenge first then realizing I love you and I'm sorry for being an idiot' **_**thing. Don't worry, I won't make it too dramatic. Can't stand Hiccup being angry at Jack for long. Hard for me.**


	4. Unexpected

**A/N: Okay. I know I should be updating The Crippled Drake, but personal reasons moves me into updating this one again. Also, it moves me to thank all you readers who's been supportive of me, special mention to a Guest reviewer that pseudo name goes by 'YOU ROCK.' You definitely ROCK for backing me up. This update goes to you. I want to assure you all once more that I will never abandon or discontinue any of my fic for anyone or anything. Just understand that I'm an incoming Junior in College so I might slack off at most times than before but if you can be patient, then you will see the completion of my works. You are awesome readers, I wouldn't keep going if not for you guys. So rock hard in your own stories, folks, you've been great and don't let anyone tell you different.**

**A PRIZE NOT WON**

_**Some Prizes are won, but Rewards are earned**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Unexpected**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Okay, that's it for 'Geo', how are you holding up?"

Jack glared at the nerd. He wished the Frostbites could pull him out of this and they could all just head to the Shack, their sort of hangout spot every Friday, but they got community service for vadalism. Seriously, can't those dorks cause mayhem without getting caught? No. That's why he was in charge. Well, at least their busy with that for the first two weeks. He still had time to think of a better excuse as to why he was putting up with this.

"Thanks to this crap, I forgot 10 vocabs and the royal order of Adjectives for the grammar test tomorrow," he sneered. "what's the point of this shit if I forget them anyway?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's call it a day, then." he placed his books back into his bag, and turned to the punk. "you wanna head down to the _Sundae's Delights_? Heard they got something new in the menu, limited time only."

"You buyin'?" Jack grinned.

Hiccup stood up. "Well, I doubt we'd get anything if you paid, so yes. But in return, I expect you to listen to literature on tomorrow's session."

"Nah... How 'bout I kiss you instead?"

The brunette flushed, but he narrowed his eyes. "If you must get back on Peter, leave me the hell out of it." he snapped, turning on his heels and going towards the door.

Jack laughed and went after him, tossing a careless arm around Hiccup. "Pitch got nothing to do with this. I mean, doesn't all dates end with kissing?"

"This is not a date." Hiccup deadpanned.

Jack winked. "We can make it one, I mean, you're treating me and I'm there looking hot for you," he blew a breath to Hiccup's nape, and the smaller male shivered involuntarily. "if that's not a date, I don't know what is."

"Idiot," Hiccup grunted, elbowing the punk lightly to shove him away. "you're as bad as Peter."

Jack smirked, going in front of the brunette, pocketing his hands as he walked forwards, even when Hiccup told him to stop or he could fall and break his spine. "If I'm a badass like Pitch," he drawled. "then why aren't you giving me five minutes to take a hike?"

"Duh. I'm responsible for keeping your grades up." Hiccup sighed. "it's not like I had a choice in this matter."

Mr. Bunnymund was so pleased with Jack's grades on his popquiz, he wants the brunette to help him in all his other homeworks, subject aside, hoping maybe Jack can raise the B's to Aces. It could help him sign up for a better college someday, at best.

"Nah. You wanted to take responsibility," Jack grinned cockily. "cause I may be a badass, but you wanna make me your badass, hm?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, and without Jack suspecting it, he placed his foot behind one of the punk's heels, causing him to fall back since he was walking backward. Jack grunted, Hiccup smirked down at him.

"Told you you could break a spine." The brunette teased. "c'mon, get up so we could get going."

Jack scowled, rushing over and following him out. They took the punk's ride and made it as far as the gate when Hiccup remembered something. He needed to return the Library key to the faculty. He asked if they could stay in a bit late, and they were the last students there.

"Ugh," Jack grunted. "you're a hassle. Damn good you're buyin'."

The punk waited by the gate with the bags as Hiccup ran back to the building. Jack waited for full five minutes before his impatience won out. He could've just left then and there, but for some reasons, he really wanted that smoothie. Or is it that he honestly wanted to spend more time with Hiccup?

_Bah... I really shouldn't read into it that much..._

Jack turned off the ignition and pulled his ride aside before heading back to the building. He didn't even make it to the steps when he heard a commotion from the side. His curiosity tweaked, he decided to have a look of what was going on.

Jack was surprise when he saw some familiar punks beating the crap out of Hiccup. And they weren't HIS punks, so to speak. The white-haired punk didn't know why, but he saw red.

"This'll teach that Frostbutt!"

"Tell your bastard boyfriend he'll have hell to pay when Daggur gets back from Military school!"

Hiccup didn't understand what they were talking about. He was too busy covering his face to prevent it from getting bruises the other abused parts of his body will probably be getting. At least he could hide those from his parents, but he'd be screwed even more if he tried to hide bruises from his face with make-up foundation and his dad found out. Prevention is better than cure.

"Ah!" They suddenly pulled his arms away, and green eyes widened as he saw a foot ready to smash his face. "No, don't!" he turned his head instinctively.

But the blow never came.

"What the f-?!" A hand had caught the menacing foot, promptly shoving it back roughly down along with it's owner. "Ugh, you!"

Jack stared them down, standing over Hiccup. "Yeah, me." he sneered. "what are you losers doing here?"

Hiccup blinked, wide-eyed. Jack... He was defending him?

A punk red-head with a mohawk glared at Jack. "You asshole!" he pointed an accusing finger at the white-haired teen. "don't think we've forgotten the shack you and your stupid Frostbites stole from the Berserkers! We want it back!"

"Yeah, you're lucky Daggur ain't here to beat you senseless for it!"

Jack laughed out aloud, as if to mock them. "Oh, that's just rich. _You_ asses are just lucky that deranged loser ain't here to see you guys screw up. I mean, come on, how did you lose the shack with ten against four? L-ame!" he placed an 'L' finger on his forehead. "and really, you can't even get your facts straight? This runt ain't got anything to do with me."

Hiccup made a look. "Excuse me?"

The mohawk dude scowled. "Then watcha stickin' up for it for?"

"I ain't," Jack shrugged coolly. "just couldn't miss the oppurtunity to beat the hell outt you guys again. Hadn't seen you guys since you ran off with your tails between your legs after we did a number on you when we took the shack."

"Aw this guy's askin' for it!" The mohawk punk pulled out a switchblade and charged towards Jack.

Hiccup gasped. "Jack, be careful!"

Jack waited for him to get close enough before he quickly dodged away and grabbed the other arm, punching him across the face with his free hand, kneeing him in the gut right after and lastly, sweeping his leg across the bastards own legs, making him tumble down.

"Ugh!" The mohawk dude grunted, before he remain slumped to the ground.

The others charge right after, Jack glared at them. Picking up a stray plywood, he threw it towards them, knocking a few of them down by their legs. One got close enough to Jack, who simply ducked under him, swinging his leg around to kick him down. Promptly, kicking an incoming punk square on the face, and then raising a fist to smack some teeth out of said punk's mouth. Hiccup could only watch, admittedly amaze. Jack grabbed another one's head, bringing him down to hit him with his knee twice and kicked the guy away, he turned and yelped when one got him on the face with a prybar. He growled in pain, narrowly missing the next blow. In retaliation, he jabbed him in the gut and head-butt the wiseguy to unconciousness.

"Tch," Jack spat a little blood out of his mouth. "bastards..."

"Jack, behind you!"

Jack only had time to turn, seeing one last punk ready to bring a hammer down on him. Jack widened his eyes, instinctively bringing an arm up to defend himself. Only, a blow never came. When he looked up, the punk slumped down, and Hiccup was in front with two very thick textbooks in his hands.

Jack was astonished, needless to say.

"Hey," Hiccup frowned, reaching a hand up across the gash of blood on Jack's cheek left by the prybar. "are you all right, does it hurt much?"

Jack felt his face heat up. He grabbed Hiccup's hand and pushed it down. "I-I'm fine, jeez. I'm no baby."

Hiccup scrutinized Jack. Then, he smile softly. "You stood up for me. Thanks."

"What're you talkin' about," Jack growled. "I didn't do shit for you,"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Before he could say anything, they heard an authoritative voice speak out. "What in bloody hell happened here?!" Both boys turned, seeing Bunnymund. The teacher gave the passed out boys a once over. "Overland! What did you get yourself into this-?!"

Jack sneered, but before he can say anything offensive, Hiccup forestalled him.

"He didn't do anything, sir! There were some trespassers, and they attacked me first. Jack was just doing self-defense."

Jack blinked, eyeing Hiccup incredelously. Now that he was giving him a good look, the long-sleeves from the brunette's button-down shirt was slightly torn, his vest crumpled up with kick marks left on them.

"Is that so, Mr. Haddock?"

Hiccup nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir."

Bunnymund gave both boys one more look before sighing. "Okay, since I trust your records for being an A-student, I'll take your word for it." he turned to the unconcious punks. "I'll just call the Police to detain these boys. You two better get going before I change my mind." He gave them one long look. "And one more thing,"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't hold hands. I know there's a policy against PDA here. But since it's After School hours, I'll turn a blind eye over it." Bunnymund smirked, before bringing out his phone.

Jack and Hiccup gaped, pulling their hands apart.

Bunnymund looked at them once more while the phone was on its first ring. "You still here? Do you want me to call your folks as well or-"

The boys scrambled off, Hiccup remembering to hand the teacher the library key before going any furthur.

Jack and Hiccup didn't say a word until they got to the smoothie place. They could've just gone home, but Jack wasn't thinking so he still went with the original idea. They remained at the motorcycle even after Jack turned the ignition off.

After a moment of silence, Jack turned around to face Hiccup. "You... Why did you speak up for me?" he questioned.

Hiccup flushed, but he managed a cocky smile. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I didn't do anything for you."

Jack just stared at the brunette for a while before scowling. He flicked his forehead. "Wiseguy..."

"Ow, hey!" Hiccup grumbled, rubbing his forehead. "what was that for?"

Jack dismounted, pocketing his hands. "For stirring me up, damnit."

"Huh?"

"Nuthin'" Jack grumbled, heading towards _Sundae's Delights_. "c'mon, I'm buyin'."

Hiccup blinked, following after the punk quickly. "But... didn't we agree that I was buying ...?" Jack ignored him and just headed towards the counter, yelling at Hiccup to grab a table.

The brunette stared at Jack from behind, before smiling softly and going off to find a table for two.

They had their smoothies in silence. Hiccup did order some burgers and fries, wanting to be even. They walked out of the shop in awkward silence. Jack mounted on his ride, ready to head home. It was too late to head to the shack, and the others were probably too tired from community work to go. Hiccup was ready to leave for the nearest bus stop, too. But before that, he went up to Jack.

"Oh, just to be clear, this still wasn't a date."

"What the-?" Jack raised a brow at him. "why bring that up agai-?"

Hiccup planted a quick kiss on the punk's injured cheek. "If anyone asks, I'll deny I ever did that." he ran off.

"Wha-wha-wha-" Jack blinked rapidly before screaming at the running brunette. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Hiccup waved _bye _to him as he reached the bus stop and said bus pulled over for him. "I'm sorry, what was _what _for?" he climbed on to the public transportation.

**A/N: This is my first original, so go easy on me. But this story does have a plan. Actually, I'm not even in the middle of it yet. So if it seems too fast, it's because I want to get to the part when they get together and the central conflict is revealed. More info about Hiccup's family background later.**

**By the way, Freedom of speech is not just saying what you want, but also the stuff that counts. And Fanfiction . net is all about Unleashing Imagination. It's not anyone's business how I write or what readers choose to read. If you don't get that, you don't know freedom. This is the last and only thing I'll say about the matter. Let's leave it at that. I don't want this to get any uglier. I'm sorry if this story didn't fit your taste and I ruined FrostCup for you, but If you don't like this story, just don't read any of my works and let those who like it enjoy it. No one's a retard for what they read, we're all here to have fun and enjoy amazing stories. So let's end this in peace. Thank you again to my readers, I hope I can update my other tales soon. Out.**


End file.
